fase
by fumate
Summary: pagi, siang, sore dan malam. semuanya masih sama seperti sediakala –mungkin hanya satu dua yang berubah. [aokuro]


Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns KnB

I made this fic just to entertain myself (and maybe some other aokuro shippers out ther, omg guys ilysm).

No profits are gained.

May be ooc. Canonverse/Future-canonverse. Domestic? Puremine. PYUAAA MINEEEE /stahp.

* * *

 **[morning]**

Seminggu lalu, Kuroko disangka hantu.

Kejadiannya berawal ketika ia berlatih basket, menggerakkan tungkai pada akselerasi maksimal untuk melambungkan bola menuju ring. Gagal, tentunya.

Kuroko nestapa. Sudah berjuang berkali-kali hasilnya nol besar —tidak pernah berhasil. Terkadang dia ingin menyerah, tapi tidak adil kalau mengingat janjinya pada Ogiwara. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Saat pemuda itu berlari mengejar bola, suara pekik menggema hebat dalam ruangan sepi itu. Secara total berhasil meraih atensi Kuroko —hanya untuk mendapati seorang lelaki berjongkok ketakutan sambil menutupi kedua telinga.

Nama lelaki itu Aomine Daiki.

Hari ini, Kuroko resmi mengenalnya selama tujuh hari. Sebagai teman, dan sebagai rekan pemain basket.

.

 **[noon]**

Waktu begitu cepat melesak sampai-sampai Kuroko merasa dadanya sesak.

Penyebabnya hanya satu; Aomine.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku cuma aku seorang."

Kalimat itu sejujurnya sederhana. Sama seperti muntahan kata lain, sama-sama berbasis dari abjad yang ada. Hanya saja Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tertohok saat mendengar kalimat itu.

(Barangkali bunga hatinya layu terhujan asam, bisa jadi nuraninya tak terima kisah ini diselesaikan sepihak, mungkin Kuroko hanya ingin Aomine tetap di sini —di sebelahnya. Menumpah tawa selagi berjalan di bawah buaian sinar mentari sore. Hanya ingin Aomine menjadi _Aomine_ , yang menikmati basket sepenuh hati, yang tak kenal lelah mendukung, yang selalu, _selalu_ bersama-sama dengannya. Berdua membentuk kesatuan cahaya-bayangan. Hanya ingin—)

Entahlah.

Rasanya seperti tersesat. Ada di kerumunan tapi tak mengenal seorangpun sehingga terpaksa menyendiri. Mimpinya pecah; tersepai begitu saja bersama kepergian sang cahaya. Halai-balai. Apa itu kemenangan? Kuroko pikir kemenangan adalah satu di antara seribu hal yang menjadi jembatan antaranya dan Aomine. Adalah sebuah ceri manis setelah bekerja keras memarut kelapa.

Tapi setelah melihat Aomine mendapat kemenangan tanpa bersusah payah memberi senyum, Kuroko tak lagi mengerti definisi sebenarnya dari kemenangan.

Dia tersepai, kepingannya berserakan. Sebagian diinjak Aomine hingga remuk bagaikan sampah tak berarti.

(Kuroko pantang mengibas bendera putih.)

Aomine berubah, namun Kuroko takkan menyerah. Suatu masa, suatu hari, dia bersumpah akan mengembalikan senyum itu lagi.

.

 **[afternoon]**

Di ujung jalan pada satu senja, lembayung menaungi sosok pemuda berkulit tan.

Kuroko menghampirinya. Dia yang bertangan kosong mengalihkan pandang, berdalih bahwa pertemuan mereka di sini hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Omong kosong; galaksi tidak pernah semalas itu untuk menciptakan kebetulan kecil tanpa makna. Kuroko memaksa, menyudutkan; dia terpaksa, angkat tangan.

Daiki memulai dengan ragu, seolah kesalahan sekata dapat membuatnya tersembur racun. Dia berkata tak hanya lewat lisan melainkan seluruh anggota tubuh. Buku-buku jarinya memutih saat kesal, lalu lidahnya sekejap mata kelu begitu hendak mengucap inti. Maniknya melirik bagaimana remaja lain berjalan sambil memegangi punggung masing-masing, iri membuncah.

 _(_ — _hanya ingin minta maaf, susah sekali ya, kalau harga dirimu tinggi.)_

Kuroko melihatnya. Dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana musim salju dalam diri Daiki perlahan-lahan terusir pergi. Berganti musim panas sebagaimana mereka bersama dalam lini masa Teikou. Tidak sepenuhnya lenyap; hanya berdisfusi. Seperti itu sudah cukup sebab mantra yang diperlukan pun tidak sulit, _tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun_.

 _(Kalaupun menghilangkan musim salju perlu lilin, Kuroko rela leleh demi Daiki.)_

Jadi ketika tangan mereka saling bertaut, lengkung bibir terukir nyata juga es dalam manik Daiki mencair; Kuroko tahu bahwa dia telah kembali dan ini memang Daiki-nya. Daiki yang selalu dia perjuangkan, Daiki yang masih merajai hati meski Kagami mati-matian berusaha menggeser posisi. Daiki, Aomine Daiki, orang pertama yang mengajari Kuroko apa itu kecintaan terhadap basket serta senantiasa menyemangati. Daiki pergi pertama, Daiki kembali ke tiga namun Kuroko tidak keberatan.

Sebab Daiki kembali tersenyum dan Kuroko tahu; hutangnya telah lunas.

.

 **[sunset]**

Tetsuya tergugu menapaki karpet merah.

Di seberang, terlihat jauh sekali, Daiki berdiri gagah. Nampak nirmala di manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya. Cahyanya lebih seperti abhati dan sanggup mengurangi kegugupan Tetsuya.

Rasanya setahun telah berlalu begitu Tetsuya sampai. Daiki menatapnya seolah Tetsuya adalah gemintang; adalah rasi paling indah yang pernah ada. Siapa tahu dia menganggap Tetsuya sebagai mangata. Siapa tahu.

Upacara sakral berlanjut atas ketidaksabaran Daiki pada prosesi selanjutnya.

.

 **[night]**

Bintang berdebar meniti jalur melintasi alam raya, bulan menumpahkan kemilau, hasilnya bermetamorfosis menjadi Jalan Susu pada semesta. Kulacino masih ada di atas meja, basah; dingin tak tersentuh. Tidak sebanyak detik yang lalu lantaran bayu membawanya menari sebagai titik uap di udara.

Dinginnya malam berbanding terbalik dengan tancapan kuku-kuku Tetsuya pada epidermis berpigmen coklat, berbeda jauh dengan rendahnya geraman Daiki, seolah-olah ruangan ialah dusta sementara mereka tentulah nyata. Nama mereka bergaung, terulang berkali-kali selagi jagat mereka menyatu. Kupu-kupu berkoloni indah, terbang dalam satu banjar dan menggelitiki perutnya, mengaburkan warna-warni dunia pada jarak pandang Tetsuya hingga yang ia lihat hanyalah putih. Hanyalah cahaya Daiki seorang.

Malam hari, sofa di ruang tamu mengintip malu-malu, barangkali bertanya mengapa tetes kopi dalam gelas lebih cepat menghilang dibanding kesenangan semu Daiki dan Tetsu.

.

 **[sunrise]**

"Tetsu."

Lelaki berambut biru muda hanya menggerakkan dagu sedikit ke belakang, maniknya tak kuasa lepas dari gelegak sup panas dalam panci. Buih putih sesekali muncul ke permukaan. Tetsuya mengecap semenit lalu, setelahnya meringis sebab asin garam mendominasi rasa masakan.

Daiki berwajah datar melihat Tetsuya menebar rempah sedikit lebih banyak. Agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa lelaki itu sudah mampu memasak, meski hasilnya sederhana dan kerap kali terlalu penuh oleh satu rasa bumbu, setidaknya Daiki senang tidak perlu makan telur setiap hari.

"Tetsu," dia mengulang, kali ini mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Sesegera mungkin merengkuh tubuh mungil Tetsuya, berkali-kali menarik kasar udara yang berisikan _vanilla mint_ lewat hidungnya. Terkadang Daiki kagum tentang bagaimana panjang leher Tetsuya begitu cocok dengan lebar rahang miliknya; mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini.

"Daiki," tepis pelan menjadi jawaban atas panggilan. Daiki keras kepala, tetap menempatkan kedua lengan sebagai pagar pembatas pinggang Tetsuya sekalipun lelaki itu memprotes. Surya yang mengintip di balik gunung lebih tahu penolakan Tetsuya takkan berarti apapun jika lawannya adalah Daiki.

"Hentikan, Daiki," Tetsuya bergetar. Ekor matanya melirik liar Daiki, terpekur nyaman dalam lingkup lehernya. "Aku sedang memasak."

"Maka berhentilah sejenak."

"Kau mau kelaparan?" Tetsuya menolak, berusaha keras melepas kontak tersebut.

Buih yang meletup semakin banyak, harum masakan jelas menguar namun hawa panas ikut menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Daiki," keluh Tetsuya. Masih berusaha bertahan dari godaan. "Kau harus bersiap."

"Masih lama kok," begitu ia berkeras. Daiki sibuk menyesap aroma kesukaannya —aroma yang jelas sekali tak pernah bisa ia lupakan bahkan di saat suramnya menjalani hari-hari Too.

"Hentikan."

"Tapi Tetsu—"

"Pagi, sensei! Pagi juga, paman polisi!"

Tetsuya merasa horor ketika suara cempreng menyapa pendengaran, refleks melayangkan sodet plastik di dekatnya menuju wajah dalam cerukan lehernya. Daiki menjerit, melepas pelukan seketika karena, _uh, panas sekali!_ Pipinya bisa jadi telah memerah akibat kecup mesra bara api via sodet tersebut.

Segera setelah bebas, Tetsuya memasang senyum natural. Terkutuklah ingatannya yang melupakan fakta bahwa anak didiknya ada di sini, menginap untuk semalam lantaran orangtuanya ada urusan di luar kota. Tampaknya penting hingga tak memperbolehkan sang anak ikut ke sana.

"Pagi, Tetsuki-kun." Tetsuya mematikan kompor, lantas berbalik dan berjongkok demi menyetarakan tinggi dengan si bocah. "Baru bangun, ya?"

Bocah yang kepalanya ditepuk Tetsuya mengangguk semangat. "Uhm!"

"Tetsuki-kun memang hebat. Padahal matahari masih bobo, tapi Tetsuki-kun sudah segar seperti ini."

"Itu karena kokok ayam membangunkanku!" Tetsuki tersenyum, bangga. Mau tak mau mempengaruhi Tetsuya untuk ikut senang.

Sedangkan Daiki mendengus, matanya menyipit kesal. Dia menghela napas kasar membuang keluh dalam benak. Detak jam dinding lalu menyadarkannya bahwa dia memang harus bersiap, harus merelakan menit berharga yang terbuang sia-sia akibat kemunculan Tetsuki.

Anak-anak itu menyebalkan dan Daiki sejujurnya tidak mengerti kenapa Tetsuya bahagia menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

(Tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan jika pagi mereka disirami sosok-sosok kecil yang berlarian sepanjang ruang seperti tadi.)

 **fin**

* * *

YUHUU SAYA BALIK LAGI~~~~

Maafkan keoocean para karakter di sini :'3 saya lagi mabok makanya ga mentingin ice :'3 maap :'3

eh btw, tetsuki itu itu fusion nama tetsuya-daiki loh :3 *yaterus. untuk timelinenya sendiri, saya pake urutan hari. pagi mereka kenalan, siang mereka putus, sore mereka balikan, matahari terbenam (atau maghrib) mereka kawin (huehehe), malam mereka enaena dan mentari terbit (subuh) mereka udah sah jadi aomine :3

ah sudahlah. Yang pasti terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~!


End file.
